


Beloved Disgrace

by Floatinglonewanderer



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Worship, Emotional Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Prostitution, Sex Slave, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatinglonewanderer/pseuds/Floatinglonewanderer
Summary: There's a few ways to punish a man for "serving" his kingdom.There is simple imprisonment, torture, slavery, banishment, death, and so on and is forth. Viren's punishment was... Far worse.When he woke up those months ago cold, aching  and naked as the day he was born, he was greeted by a woman dressed in white who's very eyes could freeze a even a god in their tracks."This is where you will be staying after you serve our patrons."Patrons? What did she mean by patrons?"What am I doing here?" Viren rasped."I am the owner of this brothel," the cold woman leaned down to grip his chin in a frigid hand. "And you are my new whore."
Relationships: Crowmaster/Viren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Crowmaster/Viren fic on this site! It is an honor to christen this ship with SMUT
> 
> Dedicated to Team Viren!
> 
> Enjoy!

It's been weeks now. Maybe months; the distinction no longer mattered. All that mattered was that he, Lord Viren of Katolis, was now a lowly prostitute in the slums of Del Bar.

Disgraceful.

His routine was... manageable, for the most part. Every day at noon, he woke up to the guard banging on his cell and guiding him to the hot springs to bathe.

It was the hot springs alone that clued him in to his general location. Del Bar was famous for its hot springs, its people valuing cleanliness more highly than all the other kingdoms. Viren supposed it was one of the only benefits to being a sex slave here.

After bathing under the thankfully professional watch of the guard, Viren was fed a meager breakfast of oats and bread. Today he was lucky, for there was a spread of honey on a biscuit. He must have pleased his patron well to have earned such a treat today. It didn't matter in the long run.

It would be the only thing he would be allowed to eat until he was returned to his cell.

For the remainder of the day, the once prestigious High Mage of Katolis served the patrons of... whatever this hellhole was called. He wasn't even allowed to speak unless spoken to except to welcome his "clients" into his designated fuck chamber. From then on, he was at the client's mercy.

Strangely enough, there was another abnormality to Viren's routine today. Just before he was escorted to assigned room, he was met by the owner of the brothel herself.

She was a cold-looking woman who could pierce a man with her icy blue gaze alone, despite her short stature. Her platinum blonde hair was neatly braided down to her back, making her appear more severe. 

"There is a special patron for you tonight." She had said, observing him like she was the hawk to his prey. "An envoy from Katolis. I trust you will take care of him?"

Knowing that he would be punished if he refused, Viren nodded an affirmation, despite the plunging of his stomach. The woman was satisfied with that answer, letting the guard escort him to the room he was supposed to meet this "Katolian envoy".

Which is how he came face to face with a familiar visage he never expected to see outside of that room full of crows. He didn't have to ask for his name.

"I welcome you to my chamber, Crowmaster."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, but it's worth it.
> 
> Pinky promise.

Crowmaster had no idea what provoked him to even think about entering this brothel, let alone even going to one in the first place!

No... That was a lie. He had heard that the former High Mage was sold as a slave here. It was... a needlessly cruel sentence, he believed. And... It didn't hurt to check on a fellow Katolian while he was here, right? 

Right?

As soon as he saw Lord Viren barely dressed in that gorgeous black lingerie with purple and gold flower patterns, all of Crowmaster's thoughts were halted in an instant. Was he really doing this? Was this actually real and not a fever dream of his wildest imagination?

Never before had he felt so aroused and terrified at the same time.

In his reverie, he hadn't noticed Viren roll his eyes before laying down on an obnoxiously lavish bed, almost regal like he had once been.

"Are you going to stand there with your mouth open, or are you going to get what you paid for?" the older man snapped impatiently.

Crowmaster nearly sputtered at the blunt invitation, almost refusing out of a misplaced sense of modesty. But then again... 

NO! Did Viren even want to have sex or was he just saying that to get this over with?

So many worries were running through Crowmaster's mind that when he finally spoke he blurted out the most embarrassing thing he'd ever say.

"Is it ok if I suck your nipples?"

Viren must have had the poker face of the gods, or their patience, because he took that request in stride. In a smooth movement, he sat up to position himself on his knees, despite heavily favouring his left knee. 

Before Crowmaster even thought to protest, Viren slowly trailed his hands up his body to his bra and cupped his... surprisingly supple pectorals, and smirked.

"Come here, and get your money's worth, Crowmaster," he purred, putting a special emphasis on the name that sent shivers down Crowmaster’s spine.

Two months ago, if one were to tell Crowmaster that he would have been in a brothel in Del Bar sucking Lord Viren's nipples, he would have thought they’d gone mad.

Yet now it seemed like all his thoughts and wishes led here.

Crossing the room so fast he almost flew, Crowmaster closed the distance between him and the treats that awaited him. Settling himself between Viren's spread thighs, he took a moment to appreciate the ornate bra that the Lord was wearing before undoing the clasps that held them and finally laying his hands on that beautiful chest. 

So soft. So pretty. All for him to enjoy.

At the sound of Viren's chuckle, Crowmaster gazed up to see the man above him smirking still. It was almost enough to make him insecure, but... Those eyes were gorgeous. 

Rising up with his hands still on Viren's chest, Crowmaster moved to close the distance between them even further. His eyes flicked to the older man's mouth and back to his striking grey eyes. Already feeling drunk with the idea of having this intimacy with the lord, he moved in for a slow, exploratory kiss.

The brush of Viren's lips against his own was electrifying! Even more so when the man finally reciprocated with a groan that fueled the fire in his gut. 

Crowmaster couldn't help but deepen the kiss in his eagerness, tilting his head and opening his mouth enough to slip a bit of tongue to taste the other man. He felt Viren inhale sharply before opening his mouth to let in his tongue, granting him permission to have him as he pleased. 

Not forgetting his hands, Crowmaster distractedly caressed Viren's nipples, delighting when he heard Viren begin to moan from his ministrations.

Viren gasped aloud, breaking the kiss, when Crowmaster began to softly pinch his nipples. He shuddered as Crowmaster soothed the tender flesh with his thumbs. His eyes roamed Crowmaster's face with a surprised look in his eyes that slowly gave way to tentative lust that made the younger man’s heart throb. 

Lowering his head to the mage’s neck, Crowmaster gave it a lick, before sinking his teeth in for a nibble. Viren nearly bucked him off, arching his back in a surprisingly strong reaction. 

Pulling back worriedly, Crowmaster asked if Viren was ok.

"If you stop now, I will make you regret ever laying a hand on me," the mage growled with near-murderous intent. "Enjoy yourself while you have the chance, Crowmaster."

"Yes, Lord Viren!" The younger man blurted out in a panic, not noticing Viren's eyes widen at the honorific. They fluttered shut as soon as Crowmaster swirled his tongue around the mage's dusky pink nipple before pulling it back with intense suction.

"You're gorgeous, Lord Viren." Crowmaster whispered reverently, blowing on the wet nub to stiffen it more. "I could do this as long as you'd let me."

"I'm no longer a lord, you know." Viren bit out, trying not to moan at sensation of cold air assaulting his nipple. "I am a prostitute now, here to serve whomever deigns to find their pleasure here."

It didn't make sense why he was so angry at the thought of Viren accepting his place like this, but he wasn't wrong.

"But," Crowmaster started, "That doesn't mean you aren't my lord."

Pinching both nipples with a harshness he didn't possess before, Crowmaster interrupted Viren's groan with a searing kiss that had them both melting into each other.

"I'm going to make you cum from your nipples alone, my Lord. I will serve you, Lord Viren."

"Lie down on your back and hold your wrists above your head, my lord. I don't want you to touch yourself while I pleasure you." Crowmaster had no idea where these words and confidence were coming from but it was working for him right now as Viren went through with his instructions, once again presenting himself like the beautiful specimen he was. 

While Viren settled himself, Crowmaster began to remove his own upper clothes, revealing a beautifully lean chest. He took a moment to play with his own nipples, toying with the black piercings. He didn't miss Viren's look of pure, unadulterated lust, and felt a rush of pleasure at the thought of being so clearly desired. 

"Are you ready, my Lord?" Crowmaster asked.

Viren's answer came as a whisper so soft that Crowmaster almost didn't catch it.

"Touch me."

Immediately after Viren uttered those words, Crowmaster knew he was done for. He laved at Viren's nipples while twisting and caressing them, rubbing his own sensitive chest on his lord's stomach. His skin sang with each touch he gave Viren, with every brush he made against those perfect nipples. Every gasp, moan and groan were music to his ears, filling his very soul with a deep sense of satisfaction. 

And when those moans turned to mewls when he planted kisses around the abused nubs? 

It was the most beautiful melody he would ever hear in his life.

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of Viren's beautiful noises of pleasure, and the obscene slurps of Crowmaster's mouth on his chest. Every lick, bite, kiss, and suck elicited the most delicious reactions from the man below him.

Viren gripped his own wrist so tightly it was sure to hurt later, his sculpted arms flexing with the effort, as he desperately attempted not to touch himself. The man's face was flushed, his lips full from kisses and lip-biting. Everything about him was absolutely perfect.

When Crowmaster harshly bit Viren's right nipple, the man let out the loudest moan of the night and arched his back so far it seemed he would snap. Bracing himself, Crowmaster released the nipple and began rubbing them tenderly.

"Tell me what you need my lord," he whispered. "I want to serve you."

"Let me cum," Viren sobbed, his eyes filling with unshed tears. "Please! I need to cum!"

"Yes, my lord. Anything you wish." 

The mage squeezed his eyes shut, letting the tears fall as Crowmaster swirled his tongue around the puffy areola. Crowmaster's gut burned as Viren began to frantically attempt to grind his stomach, only to chase air as the younger man arranged himself to avoid giving him the satisfaction.

Before either of them realized what was about to happen, Viren arched his back one last time, mouth opened in a silent cry as he released in his soaked panties. Crowmaster came in his pants untouched soon after, high off Viren's own pleasure.

Laying himself down next to Viren, Crowmaster tenderly wiped away the tears running down the man's face.

"Are you alright, Lord Viren?" He asked softly, almost unsure. "Did I hurt you?"

Viren was silent for a moment, turning to kiss Crowmaster's calloused hands.

"Thanks to you," he said with a smile. "I am better than I've been in a long time."

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after...


End file.
